New Rose
by Inspector Dim
Summary: THE REALY REVISED, CORRECTED AND FINISHED! A old enemy appears to Hokage. What is their purpose?
1. Is she really going out with him?

NEW ROSE  
  
A FLAME OF RECCA FANFIC  
  
BY PAUL D. WRIGHT  
  
  
Disclaimer: Nothing is owned, everything is assumed.  
  
  
  
PART ONE: Is she really going out with him?  
  
  
  
A Vacant lot, somewhere in the suburbs of Tokyo. The sun beat down on a scene like all the  
scenes seen in this particular lot. A fight was going on. Not a particularly uncommon event, given  
one of the participants was one Ishijima Domon, who, it must be said, had a habit of this kind of  
thing.   
What was surprising was his opponent, a young girl with blue hair, a painfully thin young girl,  
who was spitting curses at him and his mohawk.   
"Why did you challenge me?" Domon asked, in a voice that assumed much.  
"Shut up!! I'll tell you over your dead body!! I, Aki of the Uraha, don't take challenges lightly!!"  
"And I do?"  
In reply, Aki launched herself at the mohawked one, who stepped aside in one movement. She  
stood up, and rushed again, and again Domon stepped by, agilely avoiding her attack despite his  
bulk.  
Aki stood, glared a deadly glare at the giant, and yelled, "Fight like a man, coward!!"  
Domon returned the glare, but said, "I would, but your not a man.."  
"So?!?!"  
"Look, I defeated you in the UBS.. Why not leave it at that..?"  
"Because of that, is why I'm here, Idiot!!"  
Domon shut up, stared at her. His expression didn't change, so his inner activities were invisible.  
Finally, he reached up, and removed the nosering from his nose.  
"Alright. To be fair, I won't use my madougu. We fight as equals."  
She smirked at this, but nodded. Domon pulled out another nosering and inserted it into the just  
vacated slot. Aki stared.  
"I thought you weren't going to use a madougu..?"  
"I'm not."  
"Then what.."  
He smirked. "That's simply a regular nosering. Have to have something there. Bad for my image,  
don't you know."  
Aki looked surprised, and then smiled. It warmed her face, as it was not a malicious one at all, but  
a very cute warm, open smile. Domon looked surprised.  
She suddenly launched a attack, hitting Domon squar in the jaw. She sprang back and looked  
smug. Then she looked surprised. Then horror crossed her cute face.  
Domon stood there. And that was all. No evidence that he'd been hit was on his face. His posture  
was unmoved. In fact, it could for all the world appear that nothing had, in fact, happened.  
"Damn you," She spat, and struck out again. Her little fist smashed him in the chest, then upper  
cut to his large jaw. She stepped back again. Nothing at all.   
This isn't good, she thought.  
She's gonna hurt herself, Domon thought.  
Aki made up her mind. She reached into the pocket of her sailor-styled school uniform, and pulled  
two bands out. fastening them to her hands, she glared at him, and said, "Now were even."  
Domon shrugged, "As you say," he said.  
A voice called from behind him. Domon turned, and saw a girl, about his age approaching. She  
had purple hair that spilled out over a white headband, a very rough cut. Her right hand was  
encased in a weird piece of jewelry. She was running fast, just now crossing into the lot.  
"Stay back, Fuuko. This is my fight," Domon yelled to the new girl, for Fuuko was her name,  
Kirisawa Fuuko to be exact, for the author sake, at least.  
"But Domon.." Fuuko yelled.  
"It's alright, Fuuko.. I got this."  
"Idiot," muttered Fuuko, but she stepped back, and leaned against the entrance.  
"Wise move, Ishijima Domon. Wouldn't want your girlfriend to get hurt, huh?" Aki said, a  
mocking tone.  
"Idiot!! Domon's not my boyfriend!! Were just friends!!" Fuuko yelled, her temper flaring again.  
Aki laughed, "that what they all say, before they fall in love, have that first date, that romantic  
rondeview, that big damned wedding with all the friends, all that!!!" She finished this by yelling  
the last.  
Fuuko bit back a reply. Aki response stunned her. For a moment, the girl seemed to be litlery  
spitting at her, as if she was...  
Hey.. that can't be right.  
Aki launched another attack as Fuuko was musing, landing a hard thump on Domon's face. He  
reeled back, more in surprise then pain. She leaped back, and grinned. Then, she leaped again,  
landing a perfect left into his side.  
He grunted.  
"I think this battle is even, don't you, Domon?"  
"Just so. Then, I won't hold back anymore."  
She growled, launched another attack. her fist hit his cheek, his just missed her. Another pass,  
both missed.  
Fuuko, still musing over Aki's strange behavior, stared into space...  
Aki launched her attack at the same time Domon launched his. Both connected.   
Fuuko let out a gasp.  
Domon collapsed. He reached up, caught Aki's still form before it hit the ground. Falling to his  
knees, he gently eased her down, until she was laying prone in the springtime grass.   
Domon eased back, on hunches, as Fuuko ran up to him.  
"Are you alright, Domon?"  
"Yeah. She couldn't hurt me, really. No real power to her punch. So, I let her have the best way  
out."  
"Is that right, Ishijima Domon?" said a new voice.  
Both turned, as a new figure suddenly leaped into view. Another girl, this one with long  
pinkish-red hair, a tattered t-shirt and jeans covering her.   
"Another enemy?" Domon asked tiredly, getting up slowly. Fuuko, too, assumed a defensive  
posture.  
"Not to-day, Ishijima, Kirisawa," said the girl, whose name was known to both of them as Miki,  
though neither had remembered it just yet. She went over to the prone Aki, and gently lifted her  
up.  
"Big sister Miki..." said Aki in a feeble voice. Miki just shushed her. Then, with a final look at  
Fuuko and Domon, she jumped off, onto the wall of the lot, then was gone.  
"Well.. that was sure interesting.." Domon said. He sat back on the grass, and wiped a smear of  
blood from his lip.  
Fuuko turned to him, with her hands on her hips, a smirk on her pretty face.   
"I never knew you were such a lady killer, Domon," she said.  
"Huh?" he said, "I had no intention of harming her.. you know that."  
"That's not what I mean.." she said, giggling.  
Domon scratched his head. A sweatdrop appeared on Fuuko's head. She sighed, said:  
"Never mind, you stupid oaf. C'mon, let's get the gang together, and tell 'em of this."  
"Right."   
And off the two took, as two pairs of eyes watched....  
  
END OF PART ONE  
  
C&C welcome. Reply to dimstyle@webtv.com 


	2. Suburban Kids

NEW ROSE  
  
A FLAME OF RECCA FANFIC  
  
BY PAUL D WRIGHT  
  
Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!! NOTHING!!!  
  
PART TWO: Suburban Kids, ain't got no name...  
  
The late afternoon sun slowly turned the skies over Tokyo into a reddish-orange painting,  
obscuring the deep blue of the normal shade of sky that normally lingered there. It shone on the  
tall buildings, the run together of the buildings and dwellings, the various and sundry shops. It  
shone on sets of school kids, now all vacant of school, prowling the streets in search of exitment,  
and ways of postponing the drudgery of homework. It shone on a set of particularly wired set of  
schoolkids. Though, to be honest these were not a typical set of schoolkids. All Junior high kids,  
they also had the distinction of being the modern day set of clan Hokage, a band of ninjas. And  
they were bored.  
"What'da you wanna do, Fuuko?" asked one, a black haired boy with a white armband and a  
band-aid on his face.  
"Whatever," said a purple-haired girl.   
A tall, mohawked boy, with a nosering, said, "I'll do whatever Fuuko suggest."  
The black haired boy, who's name was Recca by the way, smirked, said "What a surprise."  
"Echi!! DOMON!!" said the girl, who also had a name, that being Fuuko. Kirisawa Fuuko.  
Remember that.  
She leaped over, and smacked Mohawk, who's name was, conviently enough, Domon. Ishijima  
Domon.  
With them, watching the proceedings with a shy, happy look, was another girl, a small, delicate  
girl with long brown hair, an even disposition, and a strange healing ability. She was Sakoshito  
Yanagi.  
Another boy also walked with them. he did so this day without his customary honor guard, or  
entourage, of mostly young girls. His fanclub, I guess you could say. He was Kuganei Kaoru.  
Recca smirked. He turned to yanagi, said:  
"Hime, what'd you wanna do to-night"  
Yanagi blushed, as much as from Recca's question, as from being called a princess. She giggled.  
"Whatever you want to, Recca-kun."  
Recca, too, turned red, as much as he loathed to admit it, from feelings for his princess. His one  
to defend. He shrugged.   
"Well, how'bout we all go to a movie?"  
"Good idea!!" Fuuko said, to which Domon, of course, agreed.  
"Alright!!' said Kaoru, as much to have a speaking role as anything.  
Yanagi blushed, and said, "That sounds alright to me, Recca-kun."  
Recca beamed. He clasped his hands together.   
"Great! 'Cause I saw an ad for this really neat film, 'Buckets of blood that Ninja's spray on wall of   
  
their enemies.."  
Everyone looked.. well, lets say deflated at this. Yanagi turned several shades of pale, green, and  
puke.  
"Bad move, Brother," Kuganei said. Fuuko nodded.  
"Sounds alright to me," Domon said. Fuuko slammed his foot.  
"Hime!!" Recca said, noticing his princess was looking rather... underwhelmed. He caught her,  
and held her until the sensations passed. She looked and noticed their position, and both blushed  
furiously.  
"I'm sorry, Hime." He asked, softly.  
She blushed, said, "No, it's alright."  
"We can see a movie you'd like, Hime."  
"Recca-kun..."  
She only blushed more furiously, which caused him to blush more furiously, until...  
"AAWWWW!! Ain't they cuuute!!!" Fuuko said. They sprang apart, pushing each other away,  
and blushing so much, they were in danger of being mistaken for ripe apples.  
Fuuko laughed, her devilish laughter filling the street, and causing many extras to look at these  
weird kids.  
Kuganei walked on ahead, turning the corner, and nearly smacking into someone. He was about  
to offer an apology, when he realized it was the missing member of the Hokage, one Mikagami  
tokiya, a boy who, through no real fault of his own, was often mistaken for a girl by unwary  
people and shonen ai fanwriters.  
"Mikagami!!" Kuganei cried, with delight. The older boy just stared at him with calm detachment,  
icy calm, that needed recharging every ten hours.   
"You've felt them, right?" He asked the younger boy, who nodded, all exuberance vanishing  
instantly.  
"I felt them nearly instantly. Though I don't think Recca or the others have yet."  
"Of course not."  
"Who are they? Not.."  
"I don't know. It couldn't be Kurie, or Mori Korin. As far as I know.."  
"Yeah..both dead," finished Kuganei, his voice dripping emotion.  
Mikagami nodded. He said, "I could be a combatant from the UBS, looking for a way to get back  
at us."  
"Yeah. But why wait for this long? Nearly three months..?"  
The older boy shrugged. "Revenge takes time," he said. In his words, were the finality of  
knowledge, painful knowledge. His dead sister swam in front of his vision for a moment. Then:  
"Just be careful, Kuganei. And tell those idiots if they let Yanagi down.."   
With that, Mikagami turned and strode off. Kuganei looked after him, a mix of emotions on his  
face.   
"I will, Mikagami. I'll protect Yanagi. I'll do it," he said softly.  
A moment later, the rest of Hokage joined him. none noticed the two figures watching them.  
"That's them," one said.  
The other grunted.  
"I hope Raiha-sama knows what he's doing."  
"Me too," said the other. "I don't like this. Shouldn't we be out looking for clues on  
Kurei-same..?"  
"Older sister Neon and Joker are doing that."  
"I hope.. that old man is truly dead."  
"Yeah, me too.."  
They leaped off, following the Hokage members to the house of one. And the sun choose this  
moment to finally set, leaving the city in twilight calm. And a new adventure beginning.  
  
End, part two.  
  
I know, this has a weird story structure, but bare with it. I think it'll get better. I hope so.  
  
Anyway, C&C welcome, and all that cal.  
  
dimstyle@webtv.com  
  
dimstyle@yahoo.com 


	3. Otto

NEW ROSE  
  
A FLAME OF RECCA FANFIC  
  
By Paul D. Wright  
  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned it, I would . . .   
  
  
Part Three: Everybody gotta go, Oto Oto . . .   
  
Kuganei Kaoru raced down the street. He had awakened late, Recca having forgotten to get him  
up, and now, he was late.   
Cursing, he turned into the schoolyard, deftly bypassing his fan club, and went straight into the  
hall, missing several violent encounters with morons. He entered the classroom, and sat down, as  
the teacher started.   
"A new student, class. Come on in."  
The door opened, and Kuganei nearly fell out of his seat. he recognized this person. All too well  
did he recognize her. His fanclub had noticed his look of surprise, and were now swearing  
vengeance on this new girl, who had now reached the desk, and stood in front of the blackboard.   
"Your new student. class. This is..."  
"Namaeno Aki", said the new girl, her cold eyes staring at nothing in front of them. her hair was  
blue, her form slender, and her eyes, large. She was dressed in the usual school uniform, which  
clashed oddly, though none of the other students could say why. Kuganei heard the whispered  
approval of the boys in the class, the catty comments of the girls. He watched her wearily. She  
looked at him, his heart nearly stopped.  
He swallowed past the large lump in his throught.  
"Hey, Kuganei." Whispered the boy sitting in front of him, "You know that girl?"  
"Yeah, you could say that..."  
"Oh, yeah.. how 'bout an intro, eh?"  
"No, no.. I know her casually... She.."  
The teacher had told Aki to take a seat. she strode down to the proffered seat, just ahead, and to  
the left of Kuganei. She paused, and looked at him, her cold eyes seeming to search his soul.  
Abruptly, she turned and sat down, and he let out the breath he had been holding.  
Recca and the other should know of this, he though. Then, I hope she's not here for Yanagi...  
  
  
Kuganei ran down the hall, past teachers who kept yelling at him to stop, past overconfident oafs  
bulling some weaker specimen, past girls putting books in locker, gossip hanging on their lips,  
past jocks with post practice aroma, and up the stairs, toward the roof. He flung the door open,  
and rushed out. He leaned back against the door, and caught his breath. Losing his fanclub had  
been far more difficult this time, they seemed to know all the places he frequented. He sighed.  
He'd tried to tell them that he really didn't know Aki well, but they weren't buying it. Why were  
relationships so difficult sometimes...?  
"Welcome, Kuganei Kaoru," said a voice.  
He looked up instantly, saw the last person who he needed to see just then.  
"Aki...." he breathed.   
She stared at him. Her eyes, large and blue, almost hypnotizing. Kuganei shook himself.  
"Why are you here," he yelled. She smirked.  
"It's been a year, hasn't it, Kuganei," she said, her soft, emotionless voice barely changing, "since  
you left us. Since you betrayed Kurei-sama."  
Kuganei flinched. But, he yelled back:  
"Kurei betrayed me! He said, he promised, not to hurt Yanagi..."  
He stopped, his voice choked with emotion.  
Aki turned and looked out thru the fence, over the fields, the grounds. On the sports field, a new  
set of jocks were playing in the cool sun. A few feet away, a group of girls practiced flinging  
batons in the air.  
Another, band students marched in ragged precision across a grass-covered field. She looked, for  
a moment, almost wistful. Then, the moment passed, and when she looked again at Kuganei, her  
eyes were cold, fish eyes, with no trace of warmth in them.  
"You left us. And then, you fought against us. A double crime. Kurei never could forgive you."  
"So, you're here as assassin, then."  
"No."  
Kuganei looked up, surprised. She was still staring, but with nothing resembling hate in her eyes.  
"Then what...?"  
Just then, the door opened, nearly sending Kuganei into the far wall, as Aki sweat dropped. Thru  
the door rushed kuganeis "Fanclub". They saw Aki there, and Kuganei in the corner, and glared at  
her.  
"What are you doing to our Kuganei," one yelled.  
"If you've injured him..." another started.  
Aki started walking. The other girls moved to Kuganei, and stood in front of him, a defensive  
motion.  
She walked on the door, opened it. She paused, turned to him, said:  
"Our discussion can wait for later, kuganei kaoru. Tell your Hokage. Tell them, to watch their  
backs. Watch the healing girl."  
With that, she disappeared down the stairs, leaving a confused Kougon Anki master, and several  
irate girls.  
  
  
"You told them?"  
Aki stopped, turning around. Around her, the street was as it usually was. Car littered the street,  
people loitered around. Faint smells of food preparation wafted in, with pungent gas odors  
underneath.  
Behind her, a girl stood. Her reddish-pink hair hang loose, her eyes stared boldly at the younger  
girl.   
"I told them, older sister Miki. I'm not sure they believe it, but that's there problem."  
"Maybe. Unless they believe it's us they need to fear."  
Aki sighed. It had been a rough day. She had nearly had the urge to murder several girls to-day,  
mostly those that she had seen with kuganei. It had been hard to keep from lashing out.  
"I hope this is worth it," she said.  
"If we can determine if Mori Korin's alive or not, yes it is. He will undoubtly try again for the  
Sakoshita girl. We have to watch until then."  
"I hate this. I can't be normal. It's..."  
"Don't worry. Soon, now. Soon."  
Miki looked into her sisters eyes, a confident, arrogant look. Aki smiled, a expression she only  
permitted herself to do around her, or Neon, her surrogate sister.   
Soon, she thought, soon, vengeance will be mine.  
  
  
Somewhere, a lot farther away, a single eye opened in darkness.   
Where am I, a thought occurred. The dark was silent, pungent, tight. He expected, at any minute,  
a haunter in the dark.  
Stop that, the man chided himself, you've read too much of that writer, that American writer.  
He closed the eye, waiting, feeling his tired form, his muscles ache. A amount of time had   
occurred, he was sure. But, he could not tell the length. He sighed.  
A door opened. Bright light, blinding white light, flooded the room, illuminating the prone man,  
revealing a young, pale skin man, black-haired, a burn scar on his face.  
In the door frame, a figure could be seen. He wanted to flex, to be on the defensive, but it was not  
possible. He was tired, weak. He cursed himself for this.  
"Your awake," said a voice. A voice trying hard to keep the emotion out of her voice, but  
minutely failing. A voice the prone man recognized, causing him to relax.  
"Neon.." he said, his voice weak, unsteady. Kami, how long HAS it been? he wondered.  
"Shhh, Kurei-sama. You've just awakened. First, you should eat."  
She approached, as Kurei closed his eyes. He felt a dampness on his forehead.   
He opened his eyes, saw Neon draping a damp clothe on his head. Kurei noticed she appeared to  
be in worse shape almost then he.   
"You appear to need to eat more then I do, Neon. Please, you eat first."  
"No, no.. you only just awakened. You need your strength."  
"but.."  
"You first, Kurei-same. Then I will get something."  
He nodded, finally. He lay back in the pillow, looked at the ceiling. A thought crossed his mind.  
"Where is this place, Neon?"  
"Later, Kurei-same. I'll explain all later. Just rest now. Please."  
Kurei saw her strained, pleading face, and relented. It can't be too bad, he thought, a safe house  
of Raiha's perhaps. He relaxed. Then, thought struck him.  
"Neon, what of.... Mori?" He spat the name.  
"He.. we don't know." she finally said, abruptly getting up and exiting the room.  
Kurei lay there, digesting this info. A wry smile crossed his face.   
For his sake, he'd better be dead, Kurei thought.   
  
  
  
C&C anyone? 


	4. Stranded, Far from home..

NEW ROSE  
  
  
By Paul D. Wright  
  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own this, and neither do you.  
  
  
Part Four: I'm stranded, far from home...  
  
  
Kurei stared at the ceiling. He was tired. It had been two days now since he had regained conciseness, and  
he was still aching all over. After the meal Neon had prepared, he had napped, then, that morning, had got  
her to tell of the past months. He frowned.  
  
Neon stood against the light, her hands shaking, the breakfast in her hands shacking violently.  
Kurei reached up, took the tray, put it in it's proper place. She finally regained her composure, sat  
on the bed beside him, picking up a spoon dipped it into the jam, held it to his face, ignoring his objections.  
He gave in, accepted the food, as she began her story.  
  
Raiha jumped up onto a piece of ruined concrete. He scanned the ruined globe of the UBS  
stadium, and signaled to the others. He sighed, jumped on farther.  
A short mile behind him, was the wreck of Mori Korin's car. It was still smoldering, but the fire  
had gone out.  
Inside, Joker had found the corpses. But, there was an oddness to the corpses of Mori Korin that  
they could not identify. It seemed human. Yet...  
Raiha shook his head. The problem will resolve itself in time, he though.  
Neon had reported that there was a lockdown on the main houses. Very strange. Very suspicious.  
Jumping over another piece of loose concrete, he saw a shape. It's angles suggested a human  
shape, but it was twisted in unnatural ways. a coating of dark matter covering it. Raiha approached. His  
mind racing.  
He reached down, turned the form over. It's face stood revealed.  
It was Kurei.  
He gave the signal for the others to join him. As he waited, he searched for a pulse. Nothing.  
He grimaced. Have we come here, risking ourselves, for nothing?  
Then, faintly, he sensed it. A pulse, slow, faint, nearly invisible. He smiled, his bishonen face  
brightening substansily. All is not lost, he thought.  
"Is he.." asked a voice. Raiha turned. Neon and Joker stood behind him, looking anxious. And  
with good reason. He smiled.  
"Kurei-sama lives," he said, noting the look of relief momentarily cross Neon's face. Joker looked,  
too, less anxious.   
  
"Of course," said the rasta-braided one, "He's Kurei. He won't die because of Mori. If he had, I  
would have had to kill him myself!"  
Neon reached over to hit Joker, but was surprised to suddenly find her hand hanging in midair,  
hung there on his hand.  
"Oi, Neon-han, how violent you are, I did nothing to warrant such violence!"  
"You idiot," she said, but she grinned slightly. As did Raiha.  
Raiha nodded to the others.  
"We must get Kurei-sama out of here."  
"Where to?" asked Neon, worry crossing her face.  
Raiha thought for a moment. He finally said:  
"To my safe house on the west side of the prefecture. As far as I know, Mori never found out about it."  
"Right," they others said, and moved closer.  
  
Kurei finished the thoughts. He sighed. Despite his vow of two days ago, he no longer wanted this life.  
He didn't care if Mori was alive. He'd taken all he'd loved. He'd killed Kuranei, banished his mother..  
his FOSTER mother. His real mother...  
He terminated that line of thought. He couldn't bare to think of his real mother. Her death, his disgrace,  
all because of Recca. He sighed. Even the thoughts of Recca elicited no reaction.   
I'm growing soft, he thought.  
His thoughts drifted to the reason of his birth, of Recca's. Was there a reason? Did the  
HachinoRyu have a hand in it? Maybe.. the later events, after his mother's death, certainly suggested it. Or  
was he looking for patterns where none exist? He sighed again. This much thought was giving him a  
headache.  
I should inquire of my brother about this, he thought, and promptly drifted off to sleep.  
Moments later, Neon appeared at the door, watching him, a peaceful look on her features.  
  
  
The aforementioned brother was, at that moment, dashing up some stairs. behind him, the yelling of his  
friends followed him, Fuuko accusing him of copying her work, Domon of vandalizing his forehead,  
Yanagi of eating the snack she had prepared. He thought as he dashed.  
  
kageru, the woman also known as Kagehashi, sat there at the table. Around her, her son Recca, and the rest  
of the bunch sat, supping food and drinks. Domon and Fuuko had followed up Kuganie Kaoru's tale of  
meeting Aki at school. She had sat to think. Her son looked out, at nothing.  
"This isn't good," she said, finally.  
"Yeah," said Fuuko, "She did seem overtly hostile. And yet..."  
Everyone looked at her. She shook her head, and shrugged.  
"Are they here to try for Yanagi again," Ganko asked, her little voice quivering.  
"Dunno," Kuganie replied, "She did say watch the healing girl.. But I couldn't tell what she meant by that."  
  
Recca snorted. Mikagami Tokia, looking cold and distant as usual, fingered his weapon, in almost delicate,  
loving fashion.  
"If she is, then we must be on guard, always."  
"If they do try to harm Hime," Recca said, his voice low, "they will deal with me."  
"Recca-kun," said the just mentioned Hime.  
"I.. I hope that's not it.." Kuganei said, looking at the ground.  
"Why, Kaoru? You got a crush, eh?" Fuuko teased, her laughing voice snapping the air of the tension like a  
whip. Kuganei turned red, said:  
"No! That's not it. I.." he fumbled, gave up. Fuuko laughed, the others grinned.  
Well, most of the others.  
"They are our enemy," Mikagami coldly said, getting up, heading for the door, "We must treat them as  
such."  
  
Recca rushed up the stairs, his school books beside him, his thoughts on the roof above the school grounds.   
The door burst open, Recca flashed thru. He stood there, panting.  
"Good afternoon, Hanabishi Recca," said a voice.   
What the hell, he thought, lifting his head. A girl stood in front of him.   
She was tall, a year or so older then he, with long reddish-pink hair, wide, large eyes.  
She wasn't in a school uniform, instead a simple t-shirt and jeans adorned her ample form.  
Recca recognized her instantly.  
"Miki," he breathed.   
She smiled, plainly satisfied that recognition had been placed.   
  
"You.. Your after Hime, right? If you lay one finger on her.."  
"No, Hanabishi Recca. We are not here for that."  
"What then?"  
Just then, the door opened, and the other members of Hokage rushed forward, pausing only when they  
beheld the figure of Miki and Recca.  
"You," Fuuko said. Domon smirked. Fuuko looked at her, fire blazing thru her eyes.  
Yanagi moved closer to Recca, her quite fear showing on her open, gentle face.  
Miki smirked, said "The gangs all here."  
"Tell us, then. Why," Recca said, he words low and dangerous, "are you here?"  
She smiled, turned her face back towards the fence. Commotions on the fields.  
"We envied you, you know. You have such a normal life. You have what we never did."  
"So, why are you here?"  
"So single minded."  
"Dammit.."   
Fuuko stepped in front of him at that moment, stopping him. She gazed at the older girl.  
"Is this about Kurei?" She asked.  
"Not really," Miki said, with a sigh, "It's about that old man."  
Recca looked surprised.   
"Mori korin?"  
"Yeah. Raiha thinks he'll try for Sakoshita again, if he's still alive. We're here to observe and make sure  
that we can confirm the facts therein."  
"He's dead," Domon said, "We saw the car. No way anyone could survive that."  
The others agreded.  
"I'd tend to agree," Miki said, "but Raiha-sama want's to be sure. Apparently, somethings not  
right about this whole thing."  
"What..?" Recca asked.  
"Clones," said a voice.   
They all turned to the sound of the voice, and saw Mikagami Tokiya lounging by the entrance.  
"Clones?" Recca said.  
"You remember, your fight with Kurei."   
"My fight with Kurei?"  
"That's right," Fuuko said suddenly, "At the last moment, Mori Korin appeared. With that clone."  
Recca's expression turned to one of understanding. "That's right! A clone of Kurei!"  
Fuuko, proud of herself, said, "And if he can do one of Kurei, what would stop him from making   
a clone of himself."  
"You amaze me, Kirisawa," Mikagami said.  
She looked smug, said, "Because I figured it all out?"  
"No, that you could."  
That caused Fuuko to explode in a rage, cursing Mikagami, vowing to hurt him, and causing Domon,  
with a heavy sigh, to restrain her. Miki watched the proceedings with a sweatdrop.  
Recca turned to her, said "Thanks for the warning."  
"I really shouldn't have warned you at all, you know. But since Aki was so discrete, I felt it necessary." she  
turned to leave.  
"Wait," Recca said. She paused, glanced at him. "What about my brother. What about Kurei?"  
She paused, looking at the ground a moment, then:  
"He's alive, Recca." And with that, she leaped away, darting over the fence, and vanishing.  
They all ran to the fence, looked towards the ground. The place was bare, no trace of her was visible.  
"Kurei," Recca breathed.  
  
  
C&C welcome.  
Hope you all like this, it's nearly finished.  
And if ya don't.. Well, that's your problem. 


	5. Tendoujigoku and Mori's coming....

NEW ROSE  
  
  
A FLAME OF RECCA FANFIC  
  
  
By Paul D Wright  
  
  
Disclaimer: By my stripes, I own thee not..  
  
  
Chapter Five: Tendoujigoku and Mori's coming  
  
  
"They came out of nowhere," said Yanagi, looking around the table.  
Around her, the team known as Hokage was seated. All nodded at her statement.  
"It was like they knew us, like they were testing us."  
Fuuko said these words, then looked at the ground. She still steamed.  
"But, who were they?" asked Recca, gruff and angry, still bearing scars.  
  
Recca and Yanagi ran up school corridors, passing other students who barely looked or  
acknowledged them. They ran up stairs, rushing for the roof.  
Outside, standing in the leavy branches of a tree, a girl stood. She had long black hair, sunglasses  
adorned her face. With her, a man, dressed in a simple cloak, his face staring, eyes cold, heavy  
with dead, inflexible authority. The pair watched the youngest for a moment, then the girl said:  
"That's them."  
  
"She had a madougu," said kageru, to which Recca nodded.   
"It seemed to allow her to hear our thoughts. I couldn't fight well."  
She nodded, said: "The Shingan. A device that allows the wearer, as Recca said, to feel the other'  
soul."  
"What about my Ice cream!" Exploded Fuuko. Everyone smirked.  
"Compared to the rest," the Ice Man, Mikagami Tokiya, said, "You got away easily."  
"He did say," Domon said, "That it was a substitute kiss."  
She reached over, smacked him upside the head.  
"But what," Kuganei Kaoru said, "Are their intentions..?"  
"I can answer that!" said a voice. The door opened, a rasta-braided man walked in, a large bundle  
resting on his shoulder.  
"Who . . . ?" Fuuko breathed, eyeing the person.  
  
Raiha arrived back at the safe house. Something troubled his soul, a premonition, he thought.  
He shook his head.   
No, it can't be, he though, They can't find this place.  
He stepped out of the bushed, spied the simple cabin of his retreat. An odd sense of foreboding  
gripped him, he stepped cautiously out, walking with care and silence, as his ninja training had  
installed in him. His instincts had never been wrong before, they guided the ninja, warned him,  
gave him control. He knew better then to disregard them foolishly.  
Such was the recipe for an early death.  
He approached the door now, and suddenly stopped dead.   
Near the door, a figure lay, covered with black dust, a charred figured. He stepped forward,  
turned him over. He didn't know the man, but his instincts told him it was a soldier of Mori's.  
He went in, found the place untidy, but nothing that suggested a fight had occurred.   
Whatever happened, then, happened outside, probably were the man lay.  
What had happened to neon, then?  
  
Neon lay on the bed, her thin frame covered with a white, industrial sheet, the wall coloured in  
that sickly green that was supposed to get patience ensconced inside to gain the will to not have  
to see that wall anymore. Smells floated around, toxic smells, chemical smells, cleaning smells  
designed to mask the other smells.   
A knock at the door, it opened. A tall figure, dressed in a simple raincoat, long purple hair spilling  
from a battered fedora, stepped in.   
"Rai.." she began, but the man pressed his finger to his lips, closed the door. He approached.  
"You look well, Neon," he said, in a low, half-whispered voice.  
"No thanks to you, Raiha," she answered, in the same hushed tones.  
"What happened then," he asked, looking over her still form. She gazed at him harshly, he  
dropped his eyes, a small smile on his face.  
She grew serious.  
  
"So, Joker," asked Recca, watching the rasta-braided one with caution, "What is Mori Korin up  
to now?"  
"Well," Joker said, thoughtfully pulling on his chin, "I doubt even he would try to summon the  
Old Ones, so I think he's trying for some new kind of madougu.."  
"But, what kind is left?" Fuuko asked.  
Joker shrugged.  
"There could be any," Kageru said, then paused. Finally, she said, "He could be going for the  
ultimate madougu, the Tendoujigoku."  
"Tendoujigoku?" Asked Recca.   
"You shouldn't speak of such, kageru," said a old man, now standing beside Recca. She bowed  
her head, but didn't reply.  
Recca turned, said "How'd you get out of my arm?"  
"Oh, practice, practice."  
"What," Recca said, "is the Tendoujigoku?"  
The old man paused. Then: "I will say this. It is, as Kageru said, the ultimate. It is evil. The  
Heaven and Hell madougu."  
"And Mori Korin's going after it." Recca sighed.  
"We should go after him. Stop his ass," Domon said.  
"Yeah," Fuuko said, the others nodding.  
"I wouldn't advise it," Kageru said.  
  
"So, after That guy injured me, Kurei-sama got that look in his eyes, that scary look, and he killed  
him. I never saw him that angry."  
Raiha looked surprised. Neon had tears in her eyes, and now Kurei's exploits were shocking to  
him. He smiled, then frowned.   
"So, he brought you here?"  
She nodded mutely. Then:  
"He left a message. He wants me to have a healthy life, to make up for lost time."  
Raiha now looked serious. He nodded.   
"Kurei-sama wants to protect you, like you protected him."  
  
Two girls stood in the trees, watching a pack of teens head off into a heavily disused area. They  
were following the new Hokage into the heart of the new darkness.  
"They are doing it," Aki said, "They are going to confront that old man."  
"It appears so," said her sister.  
"Fools, their walking right into harms way."  
"That's how it is," Miki shrugged, "They want to stop that old man, and to do that, they must  
go into the mouth of hell."  
Aki looked dejected. She and Miki jumped further, staying just behind the group,as the moonless  
night grew dense and close.  
"They walk right into certain death, without a second thought," Aki said, amazement in her voice.  
"Yeah," said Miki, also with amazement.  
They looked at the sky, it's cold cloudy starlessness looking down on them like a vast eye. They  
both shivered, as deep, yawning casmsic shadows loomed around them. Heavy grey clouds  
looked down with malicious intent. The diffuse light of the moon hid the features.  
  
Joker stopped, pointed to a rock cropping, a twilight grotto. A lonely, desolate place.  
"This is it," He said.  
  
  
The End...?  
  
Author notes: As you have no doubt guessed by now, this is a continuation, based on the anime   
continuity, of the manga's next arc. This is simply an exercise in speculation as to the possible  
ways  
to continue the series would be likely to take.  
You may take this speculation or leave it, as you please.  
Due to a accident, my stories were wiped out on the ffn. So, this repost.  
If that doesn't suite you, well, you!  
  
  
Paul David Wright  
Leesville, SC  
2002 


End file.
